


First Time

by SpringBirdScion



Category: The Tarot Sequence - K.D. Edwards
Genre: Clothed Sex, Emotional Sex, M/M, Telepathic Bond, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringBirdScion/pseuds/SpringBirdScion
Summary: Rune and Brand get intimate, with a little help from Addam.... Brand lets Rune topple him backward, until he’s lying face up and Rune is straddling him. Brand’s eyes are half closed. Rune knows, better than anyone, that Brand’s attention is razor sharp in spite of his relaxed posture...
Relationships: Brandon "Brand" Saint John/Rune Saint John, Brandon "Brand" Saint John/Rune Saint John/Addam Saint Nicholas
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Tarot Sequence Discord, and especially [DarkSilverWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSilverWings/pseuds/DarkSilverWings) \- your support and encouragement made this foray into fanfic possible!

Brand is slotted between Rune’s open legs, kissing his way up from Rune’s feet. What’s happening doesn’t feel quite real to Rune. It helps that Addam is there, sitting at Rune’s back, arms wrapped around his chest, grounding him.

Brand picks his head up from Rune’s knee - it’s just for a moment, but Rune is looking back at him, and their gazes meet.

Urgent arousal suddenly rolls from Rune’s groin up through his belly. His lower body spasms. Brand’s hands wrap around his calves and Addam’s hands run down Rune’s arms, both men working to soothe him.

Rune turns his head and buries his nose into Addam’s chest, searching out the familiar sandalwood scent. Brand shifts his attention away from Rune’s legs and kneels up so he’s at eye level. Rune turns back to look at Brand, who leans forward to rest his forehead on Rune’s. Rune swallows and closes his eyes. He _wants_ , and his breath catches.

Rune sets his lips against Brand’s, lifts his hands to push against Brand’s shoulders. Addam chuckles, but Rune barely hears him, wrapped up in _BrandBrandBrand_. Brand lets Rune topple him backward, until he’s lying face up and Rune is straddling him. Brand’s eyes are half closed. Rune knows, better than anyone, that Brand’s attention is razor sharp in spite of his relaxed posture. In contrast, Rune is feeling a bit scattered, unsure about which part of Brand’s body to focus on.

Brand takes the opportunity to roll his hips. Rune gasps and shudders, leaning his weight on his hands against Brand’s torso. This makes a corner of Brand’s mouth quirk up, but his eyes remain intent and serious.

Brand moves his body again, and Rune is aware of Brand’s erection rubbing against him this time. For some reason, this makesRune slide his ass away from Brand’s crotch and down his legs a bit. Brand is still relaxed, waiting for Rune to make the next move. Rune looks down at his arms, braced near Brand’s knees, and then up again. He realizes he doesn’t know what he wants to do. The look in Brand’s eyes shifts toward concern.

Suddenly, familiar arms wrap around Rune from behind, and he feels a warm exhale near his ear. “Can I make some suggestions, Hero?” Rune leans against Addam and nods mutely.

“Lie down, both of you - side-by-side.” They comply, and Rune feels the tension leaving his body at the familiar position - lying next to Brand is something he’s been doing his whole life. “Turn on your sides and look at each other.” Addam lies down at Rune’s back, so Rune is sandwiched between the two other men. The low simmering of arousal comes back. Addam speaks again. “If you want, you can hug him, Rune.”

Rune slides his arms around Brand’s waist. Brand’s arms come around Rune, elbows putting a comforting pressure on his sides, forearms pressing along Rune’s back. Brand’s hands curl and release around Rune’s shoulders in an almost-massage. Rune trembles for a moment before leaning into the embrace. Then Rune has his face buried in the hollow of Brand’s neck, breathing him in. Brand’s hands, still on Rune’s shoulders, stop moving.

Brand has been uncharacteristically quiet. It’s another way he’s giving Rune space and control during this whole experience. His Brand, always considering how to handle him.

The thought makes Rune pull his head away from Brand’s skin for a moment. He looks up toward Brand’s face. Before Rune can decipher the expression on it, his entire world turns blue, and then Brand is kissing him, sliding fingers through Rune’s hair.Brand tastes like whey and metal, with a hint of sweetness. Rune opens his mouth to deepen the kiss.

Rune finds himself sucking hard on Brand’s tongue and pushing his hips against Brand’s body. Brand tenses in surprise, but it’s just for an instant, then he relaxes and lets Rune move against him.

Behind Rune, Addam is just watching, not touching either of them. Rune has kept his underwear on for now. So has Brand. Addam is (unsurprisingly) naked.

After a minute, Brand presses himself along the length of Rune’s body. He pulls his mouth away from Rune’s and bends his head into Rune’s shoulder. “Fuck... Rune...” he whispers hoarsely. It’s like the words are being torn out of him. Rune is not sure what that means, so he impulsively opens the bond just a crack to find out.

He wasn’t supposed to do that. On Addam’s advice, they’d agreed to keep the bond closed for this so they wouldn’t get overwhelmed by an emotional feedback loop. (Rune had suspected Addam had consulted with Christian on the matter, and then Rune had decided to avoid where that train of thought led.)

Brand feels the bond opening and snaps his head up to stare at Rune, eyes widened in shock. Then Brand’s _longing_ rushes over Rune. It’s Brand, so Rune’s well-being takes precedence; it always does. But Brand _wants_ this; he’s always wanted this.

There’s a moment where Rune wonders at the extent of Brand’s desire, before it suddenly becomes part of his own arousal. Rune is aware of Brand surging against him when those feelings reflect back through the bond, and then Rune is lost, his own orgasm thundering through him. As it travels from his core upward through his chest and head, Rune’s face tilts up. He cries out and buries his face in Brand’s shoulder.

Brand tightens his arms and holds Rune through it. Rune is gasping, almost sobbing against Brand. Eventually he quiets, his breathing becoming more regular. Brand releases him, and Rune rolls onto his back, dazed. 

At some point he realizes Addam has left the bed and come back with a damp washcloth. Rune lets Addam pull his underwear off and wipe him down, while Brand slips out of the bed to clean himself off.

Brand returns to the bed in fresh boxers and lies down facing Rune. Rune’s thoughts are soft and blurry, but he can feel his Companion’s contentment. Their feet and legs entwine. Rune doesn’t know what expression he himself has on his face, or what emotion he is sending back through the bond to Brand. Whatever it is makes Brand smile at him and plant a kiss on Rune’s eyebrow.

Addam settles himself in his usual spot at Rune’s back. Rune sighs and drifts off to sleep. His dreams are sweet. 


End file.
